My Double Life
by Kyle Klein
Summary: It's about A boy who from the normal world discovering a ninja village in his own forest and his life as a normal school boy turns into a secret double life that may end up being to big too keep when things get difficult on his journeys ahead.


My Double Life

**Chapter 1: The Discovery**

My Name is Kyle Klein I'm a Forest ninja. I was a regular 9 year old boy until that day in June, where a hiking trip changed my life forever. It was Saturday June 16, 2001. My Friend Brad and I went on a hiking adventure at 1 in the afternoon it was hot. He said, "Kyle I found this awesome place deep within our woods." I replied, "Really?! That's great let's go." I'm always enthusiastic when it comes to exploring new things.

So we packed up some food and water and I told my Grandma who I call Nana that "I'll be back by dinnertime." She answered, "Be careful Kyle." I replied, "I will don't worry." And we left. We hiked for several hours and it was getting late, by this time we ate all our food and drank all our water.

My feet were getting sore and I was getting worried that we were lost. "Brad how much further is this place?" "My feet are killing me" I complained. He said in reply, "Sorry I'm not a mile gage. I think it's over that second hill which was about ¾ of a mile away. My mouth dropped I groaned, "So much for being at dinner my grandparents are going to kill me, if this hike doesn't do it first." It was getting dark and I noticed that behind the hill there were faint orange lights so we kept going and before our eyes we seen an old style town.

Without thinking ran towards the big gate and told the guy standing guard, "Help me I'm so hungry and we're lost can you help us?" I remember the mans' face it was Confused and worried he said something weird and the giant gate opened and the man took us by the arm and we were heading to a huge mansion once inside we we're led in a hallway with 5 cushioned chairs in front of a door that had 2 weird symbols on it. I sat down in a comfy chair holding my stomach and groaning I turn to brad and said, "Thanks to you I'm starving to death." He was 11 at the time and said,

"Well I'm hungry too, but I didn't expect to take this long getting here we must have taken the long way to this place because it took me only 3½ hours to get here from my house, and your house is about a 3 minute walk." By this time the door that we we're sitting in front of opened and an old man motioned us to come in. We came in and there was another guy to my right he had sunglasses on and a bandanna with a metal piece and an emblem engraved into the metal. The Old man spoke and the man in the bandanna translated for us to understand. He said,

"What are your names and why journey so far away from home?" before I could say anything Brad said, "My name is Brad and this is my friend Kyle."

" I found this place yesterday and thought it was awesome and so I brought Kyle Along and I guess I kinda got lost because it didn't this long and to get here."

"And I'm Starving I know it's not polite to beg for food but I hadn't eaten anything since four or five a'clock." The man in the gangster outfit looked at his clock and held out five fingers I realize now he meant that it must have been 10a'clock the old man got up and motioned to us to follow him.

We get in to the dining room and it was huge the table could sit a whole classroom of kids. And to our surprise Brad and I expected a sandwich but instead we we're served ramon we both said thank you mister and we ate. It was so delicious it had real shrimp in it and green onions where it looked like grass but when I asked this I thought the gangster man would pass out he was so stunned and said

"No it's green onions the old man had a bowl with us and then said, "You Two shall stay the night and in the morning you will be escorted to your homes."

The Gangster man said, "Yes My lord." Brad and I looked at each other like we stumbled into another dimension.

Then the gangster man said, "That man is this villages' Leader which is given the honorable title Hikage, English translation Fire Shadow, and that we should be Very honored to stay in the Hikages' mansion."

"Don't you dare sneak around this mansion." "This is a ninja Village you stumbled on and if you breathe a word of this, your days of living are going to be cut short and he clicked his thumbnail on the metal piece on the bandanna everyone who wears this headband is a ninja."

"What's your name mister?" asked Brad. The Man Replied, "My name is Kusa Mikora."

Then he led us to the bedroom and said, "Good night Kyle and Brad." and closed the door. We slept so deep in that great comfortable bed."

The next morning we were woken up by two ninja and lead to the kitchen we were served breakfast by the house maids we had eggs and bacon and toast and tea it was so great. I said I would love to stay here and the Old man said, "Only if your parents allow it." "Also you have to have family living in the village already to take care of you." but if you don't you can't stay but if you journey here you leave by curfew."

When I got home I got scolded by my grandparents for making them worry so much when the ninja explained things to my grandma she declined the chance of me becoming a ninja. Learning to become one was evaporated in an instant.

**Chapter 2: School**

That next summer in 2002, I was sent to my Uncle Michael's place. I spent the 3 months of summer with him and this is when I found out Michael Was in fact a forest ninja. I was playing out in the yard with Kori, I saw a ninja with silver hair, and his face was covered. He jumped down from the trees and went over to the back door to see my uncle. I came in as they were talking and my uncle said, "Kyle Come here and sit with us please?" I sat down at the table and the ninja said, "Hi there Kyle I'm Kakachi." Your uncle has great plans for you."

He took some papers out of his shirt and Michael started signing them. I asked, "Uncle Mike, why did you call me? does this affect me?" He turned and replied, "It does, "You wanted to be a ninja right?"

I shook my head yes, but your grandmother opposes this, but since you're spending the entire summer with me, so she has no say in my what I decide to do." So for the next few summers you'll be enrolled in the Forest Ninja Academy or F.N.A." And we'll start tomorrow at daybreak." So go and play to your hearts' content because you'll be going to be taught by Kakachi and I." "When the Hikage approves this you'll be learning what it takes to become a ninja." So I played with Kori the entire day.

The next morning, I hear a whistle blaring in the room, I got scared and fell out of bed "Get Up!" "It's time to learn." Mike and Kakachi had a stack of books on the table and this is when I began the home school journey in Ninjutsu. I learned in the first week the proper stances in taijutsu and the 4 wudu which are the 4 rules of all martial arts. In the second week I learned how to do simple punches and kicks. 3rd and 4th weeks I learned self-defense and 5th, 6th, and 7th weeks I learned 2 patterns in each Karate and Aikido. Then in the 8th and 9th weeks I started learning about chakra. And I had to go back home with my grandparents to start regular school. I was only allowed to learn ninjutsu in the summer though secretly until I graduated the F.N.A.

In the summer of 2003 my uncle took me to his estate in the village where I went to the real classroom. My Name changed while I attended the Academy my name is Kairu Kurain. And there I learned how to speak write and read Japanese along with several other things such as Survival skills, Herbalism, hand to hand combat, chakra control, math, science, and weaponry.

After the 3 months I had passed weaponry class, and math. I was the 8th highest score in the weaponry class and 5th highest in math. For the others I failed those. Sensei Erika Hana was super strict she taught herbal-ism. I hated herbal-ism. I gave her hell in that class. One time I put a rat in her desk and when she opened the drawer and the rat peeked out she said, "Oh a rat, whose is it? "Before I feed it to my pet snake." I wanted her to freak out not feed it to a snake." I also did other successful pranks. Like making the teacher's pen leak all over their hand. Also I put a dead bug in Eirens' (Aarons') lunch sack; boy was he mad when he found out that I was the one that did it. I was forced to buy him lunch. I also did the old trick chalk in the eraser prank it maybe old but it still is effective and funny. Punishment I hand to clean all the chalk boards in the academy.

The summer of 2004 I remember most all the great and horrible things I did in the academy, It was in the middle of the 2nd week when we had our first hand to hand combat exam I failed of course but it didn't stop me from being the tyrant that I kept asking for a rematch like five times until I went berserk and just tackled Joii (joey) and got almost kicked out. I had to clean the bathrooms in the academy after school instead of getting suspended for a week. It was awful the great thing happened in the 5th week when I passed my test in the herbal-ism class and my advanced weaponry class. In the 6th and 7th weeks we did field exercises which turned into a disaster by me. When I got lost from my group because I was distracted by a spring and I went in for some relaxation. When I got out I got lost and my group failed because I got lost.

In the 8th week I barely passed my hand to hand combat test. I got a 70% but only reason why I passed my test is that I improve in the next three days and I retook it.

In turn I improved my grade by an outstanding 15%. That following week I passed my herbal-ism class with a 73% which is a C- to pass classes that's the lowest grade to pass. This was the end of my 3rd year.

In 2005-06-07 I did not enroll in the academy, due to my grades in regular school I had to go to summer school in both years. It sucked a month of catching up to graduate to go to high school and to graduate the 9th grade. With remainder of the summer I goofed off and became a total slacker. I'm still lazy to this day but I'm getting better, not much better but a tiny bit.

In June 2008 I buckled down and focused on my ninjutsu studies this was the year I became an official Forest Ninja. There we went on so called missions more like running errands and petty stuff like clean the creek, pull weeds out of a man's garden, find a lost pet, walking the pounds' dogs cleaning the pound, and other boring chores. It was a living nightmare.

**Chapter 3: The First Real Mission**

It was July 25th 2008, When I said, "Come on Lord Hikage, I'm tired of these petty chores I want to go on a real mission." The Hikage said, "Hmm, so you want to go on a real mission?"

"Well as you are aware missions are ranked D, C, B, A, and S." "As Genin the lowest rank you go on D ranked missions." As you may not know this but our village depends on these missions for its prosperity, each mission depending on the difficulty pays different wages, from babysitting to infiltration." Fine here, we received a request for a C rank mission to protect a bridge builder and escort him to the site as he completes the bridge." Squad 7 dismissed." Kakachi left for about 5 minutes and came back with ninja Uniforms as we All got them on he placed patches on it that had a Japanese character for 7 and three dots underneath it. "Cool this is amazing!" "Uh what does the patch mean?"

Kakachi Sensei said, "It stands for our squad number and the dots mean your strength and placement in the squad." "Aaron you're the first seat, Gabby You're the second seat, and Neji you're the third seat I came up with this for a single reason to help you improve your skills." "These patches are not permanent every so often I'll personally test your strength."

"Okay summon Sora here please." Lord Hikage replied. An old man came in and said, "Wha? Is this a joke I'm putting my safety in the hands of a bunch of kids." "I'm 15 you old geezer," "I'll show you what I can do!" I hollered.

Then I was quickly restrained by Kakachi. Kakachi said, "Calm down we're supposed to protect him not destroy him." I calmed down and we were given 30 minutes to gear up. I went to my uncles' house within the village to get my weapons and my camping equipment. We left at 12:45 pm.

After we all got in the van and we drove from Missouri to the midsection of the Smokey Mountains, to protect the locations of the Village I code named the mountains, where the hidden Village resides. The mountain that Sora was building the bridge, that'll connect Mount Hiragashi, to Mount Mizurugi.

It took us 3 days to get to the foot of Mount Hiragashi then we had to travel on foot the rest of the way. Which was no big deal the weight of my gear was not close to the regulation of 45 pounds I didn't pack all of my weapons I had no shurikens or as their commonly called throwing stars, the only weapons I packed were 6 kunai knives and a katana sword on my back. My gear weighed roughly 20-25 pounds my change of clothes my tent and my canteen were most of the weight.

It was around 4:30 pm when we got attacked by a group of thugs. I said, "Well apparently this is going to be fun after all." I drew my sword and trying to act cool, I said, "Now you have 2 choices, 1: you can retreat and you can live your life and I will not give chase. Or 2: If you do engage me in battle I'll have no choice I'll be forced to take your life." Of course I was bluffing I did not have what it takes to take a human life and to this day I can't kill an enemy" The only reason I said that was to impress Gabby but we ended up that we fought them and we did kick their butts but we did not kill them. Kakachi said, "Neji If you ever say that again, it better not be a bluff." "Sometimes you will have to kill in order to stay alive." "I felt awful that I got Sensei mad at me. But that's the price you pay for acting cool and Gabby said, "Senseis' right you need to think before you shoot off your mouth."

Aaron who I despise said, "Tsk Loser." "The warrior who tries to act and says the cool things always end up dead." And I said, "This is coming from the most popular guy in the School."

In my head I thought what makes him think he's better than I am. Then this is when it hit me, "Holy Crap! I'm living in Naruto's Shoes!" Gabby is Sakura and Aaron is Sasuke and man that makes me Naruto ooh this is bad." And well Kakachi isn't that far sounding like Kakashi." And I heard Aaron say "You actually watch that show?" before I could answer Kakachi said, "Well Neji has a point you three do act like them almost down to the letter, he snaps his fingers that gives me an idea." From here on we will not use our real names, "Neji You will be called Naruto, Gabby you'll be Sakura, and Aaron you'll be Sasuke." "Think of this as a stealth mission if you're discovered by using our real names we will abort this mission and you skip the Chunin test that will come next year." So when we set up camp we kept calling using our so called new names and I said, "Hey we should dress up like them Gabby jumped up and said no way am I wearing a dress so you can be a pervert and try to get glance of my panties!"

Wham! She punched me in my face and said, "If you ever mention I should wear a dress I'll pulverize you!" I was in so much pain I was actually in tears I was quietly crying because she broke my nose. Kakashi fixed it but I was still crying. Kakashi turned to Sakura and said, "Naruto is not a pervert I know him very well it's Kori that he'd do that unthinkable act." "So apologize to Naruto." She went up to me and said, "Sorry that I over reacted." "I'm a tomboy I don't wear girly Clothes like skirts and dresses because you can't fight in them without showing what's underneath it." I said "oh okay sorry I didn't know that you we're a tomboy Sakura."

It was a long day and we finally set up camp and ate and then afterwards I patrolled the area it was all clear and then I went into my tent and slept. The next morning we we're scheduled to go to Sora's house by midday but we were late reason was we got lost in the thick fog. We ended up 2 km east of Sora's house so instead of arriving at 3:30 pm we arrived at 5:26 pm.

We got into his house and his granddaughter Mei was in the kitchen I said, "Wow it smells real good in here." And then Sakura hit me on top of my head. She strained yelled at me, saying, "You are embarrassing us." So quit it. We still have our rations to eat." I quietly groaned, and in my mind but accidentally out loud, "It really smells so good." "You weren't thinking that since we're protecting her Grandfather, we automatically get to eat their Food. Did you? You are such a Jerk Naruto."

Mei Said, "Actually I was making food for you guys as our guest we are honored that you are protecting my grandfather." It was a long time but I remember the field training that we did in the yard it was chakra control training it was horrible but I managed to do it.

At 2:25 am I managed to do a new technique based on my old one. I spun with my hand high above my head and generated a spinning barrier around myself by quickly twisting my hand. But I didn't have control of it. I went to bed and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning due to Mei screaming her head off. The door flew open and she dragged me outside still in my underwear and shirt and said look what you did to my Garden!" I looked and saw large holes about 3 feet across and 6 inches deep. I was given the duty to fill these holes by the order of Kakachi Sensei. As the rest of my squad moves out with Sora to the bridge. It took me half the day to fill the holes as I was going out to meet them out on the bridge, they were coming back. I didn't even train that night I was so tired I fell asleep as soon almost as I finished dinner I think it was around 8:30 pm.

The Next morning was the many days I really wouldn't forget it was July 29th 2008 at 10:39 am it was a really heavy fog rolling off the river and suddenly I hear screaming and Gabby ,Aaron and Kakachi all pulled out there weapons Kakachi said, Get ready the assassins' are here." I drew my sword and got into a defensive formation around Sora. I heard a deep laugh and said, "Well it's about time you showed up!" The taller assassin said, "Hmph, a mighty big talker that one is." Kakachi you really should've turned back when I sent you the other 2 Scouts days ago."

I said, "Well I got a surprise for you guys, I said loudly and proudly "My name is Neji Hyuga the Green Knight of the Leaf!" I drew my sword and I ran toward the tall assassin named Jushiru Kusaka but however the shorter assassin intercepted me and said, "I'm your opponent not Jushiru. My Name is Haku Mizumoto. I replied, "Very well." Allow me to demonstrate the power of my sword so you can decide whether to retreat or if you still think you can withstand my blade. I turned to the tree line and yelled, "Wind Sword Jutsu!" I knocked over three trees I turned around and said, so still think you can take me on. My squad was speechless. And Jushiru said, "You got spunk kid I give you that, However you're too flashy to be called a ninja, so go back to the playground where you belong."

Haku said, "I can take you on you showed your greatest weakness and I'll show you what I mean." She threw a throwing needle called a shibon, which are commonly used in acupuncture. I spun my wrist causing blade to spin. I deflected the needle and said, "You think knocking my sword out of my and keeping me away from it will be enough to stop me?"

"Not at all, but ninja like you depend on an object to channel their chakra and release that chakra with more devastating power than on their own. Typically it's a weapon made of chakurized steel." replied Haku.

Then Arron engaged her as well we fought for about 15 minutes until she unleashed her ultimate ninjutsu on us. She did hand signs so fast and said, "Ice reflective prism Jutsu." This kind of resembled Haku's jutsu from the _Naruto anime's jutsu the Ice mirrors._ I said sarcastically, "Great I'm really living in the _world of Naruto!"_

And it worked nearly the same way except she wasn't as fast as the anime thank god for that or I wouldn't be typing this story at all. Aaron and I were fighting for our lives and I was doing good until she did knock my sword out of my hand and she succeeded in keeping it a great distance she picked it up and threw it off the bridge. I then got the idea from the Naruto series to do the shadow clone jutsu except that particular jutsu was a fake, but I tried anyway but it didn't work. Aaron did his fire ball jutsu but it was not like in the anime he drank this fluid and lit a match and spewed out fire. But her water style put out the flames. I then got turned into a dang pin cushion and Aaron as well.

Haku said, "You two are out of your league, you should of just turned back instead of fighting. Now you'll die a slow and painful death." then she pointed her blade at me and said, "I hit 5 of your 8 major pressure points." No wonder why I'm in so much pain I was indeed crying and she knew it but I guess she did feel a bit compassionate for she didn't say anything about it. I tried to stand up but just as I did all I remember is that I fell unconscious. When I woke up Aaron was on the ground motionless Haku was walking towards me I couldn't hear anything except a deep voice within my mind saying, "Finally you have entered this place." I asked, "Where am I?" am I dead is this heaven?" a blurry figure answered, "No you are not dead and this place is your mind your inner world if you wish to call it that." "Now my name is"… I didn't hear his name. I shouted, "Are you a demon?" "If so BEGONE WITH YOU!" The blurry figure said, so you are still not able to hear my name. And I'm not a demon I'm the instrument of your Courage and your power. "This place is foggy due to the fear you feel this place is a mirror of your emotions." What are you afraid of?" "There is only one of you and only one enemy so turn and face her don't give in." "Hesitate and you'll die, retreat and you will age." "So what are you waiting for?!" "Draw me out and shout My NAME!"

"I yelled Forsaisu!"

As I opened my eyes I saw Haku take a step back and in a shocked manner the sword she knocked off was indeed a chakurized steel sword, but Forsaisu was different I could not feel any pain during this experience. The only words I could describe the feeling in this point in my life was pure adrenaline and insane strength. I Yelled, "Everyone, get back!" I yelled again, "Hylian Wind Scar!" After that attack and the dust settled I didn't realize how much destructive power I produced until I saw the other half the bridge destroyed. Forsaisu then disappeared into thin air. Haku's body and Jushiro also defeated shortly after that by Kakachi Sensei. I was upset that I killed Haku. I didn't want to kill her but she did seriously injured Aaron to the point he passed out and me not knowing that thought He was dead. So we spent the next 4 days in the makeshift infirmary. It was August 6th when we returned to the Village hidden in the forest.

**Chapter 4: Encounter, Friend or Foe? **

As I got my first payment for the mission I soon realized that the currency is no longer in circulation so it was pointless to spend this outside the village. So I spent the next few days before regular school started to goof off. I'll Skip this area in my life because my school life is like any other person's school life boring and uneventful. So I'll skip to the second year that I participated in the special Olympics. It was spring of 2009 I was playing in the basketball tournament in Warrensburg Missouri at the Mizzou college. As Team captain I was going over a few strategies I wanted to tryout of course it they didn't get understand the 3 plays I thought of. Except for my friend Clay. When I was watching the Russellville team play against the Jefferson City team. I was watching closely because they were our rivals last year. However the team Captain Frances Jackson had a strange aura. I then began to focus my chakra into my eyes to see her chakra networks speed of flow normal people their chakra is flows faster than those who knows how to use chakra. her speed was moderately slower than normal but with her playing basketball that doesn't surprise me. At 2:30 pm We played Russellville and we went into overtime where we lost by 3 points. the score was 41 to 44. we won the silver medal. We went home and Frances was on my mind whether or not she too was a ninja of a different region or a sub division of the forest ninja.

A month went by and was time for the state tournament in Saint Louis Missouri. The opening ceremonies is the same every sport event of the special Olympics Dance and free Food the only reason I go to any dance function is for the free food since I can't dance. So i was there chowing down leaning up against the wall. Frances comes over and asked for me to dance. I declined but she didn't take no for an answer. She grabbed my plate set it down on the table and pulled me onto the dance floor. I was now stunned because one i'm not that lucky with the ladies and second I didn't know how to react my body was stiff as a board. She laughed and said, "Loosen up it's a dance" "You're so tense you look like you expect a fight or an attack." My eyes widen because she read my body language with precision. I asked the most stupidest question, "So what village are you from? "and I don't mean Russellville either." She Stared at me and said, "I don't belong to or associated with any village." I then started to interrogate as we were dancing she was calm and very smooth with answering each question until she said, "If you're trying to kill the mood to go back to eating it's not going to work." In my head I was like dang it am I ever going to escape from this girl. As she drew closer to me I was like aw man this isn't the place to kiss Frances we're on rival teams and I forbid inter team dating. She whispered into my ear, " room 412 4th floor" and she ran off. I said great if she's inviting me for a night which breaks all the rules of Special olympics I'm not about to do that.

11:30 pm I'm at the door she mentioned I took a deep breath and knocked on the door quietly. She answered the door and said, "Here something keep it safe I unfolded the paper and it looked like a phone number. She winked at me and closed the door. I went to back to my room using the stairs because it's quieter after we're all supposed to be sleeping. I stuck the paper inside my coat pocket and went to bed and slept.

The next morning we all headed to breakfast and I sat down at a small table trying to make sense of all this by looking out the window not knowing that Frances was sitting across from me. She asked, "Are Worried about the big games today?" I fell out of my seat and my heart was racing a mile a minute. I said a bit loudly, "Don't Sneak up on me like that about gave me a heart attack woman." She responded, "No need to bite my head off." I apologized for my out burst. She replied, "It's fine." Anyway you said that you're from the Forest Village. I replied, "Yeah I'm Neji Hyuga Green Knight of the leaf!" She said, oh you're a Hyuga." I replied, "you said Hyuga in a manor that doesn't seem very normal you said it as if i'm awful or something." She replied, "My brother says that All male Hyugas are a bunch of idiots especially a particular one named Neji come to think of it you look like the exact person he described to me." I asked in a suspicious voice, "Who's you're brother?" She leaned her head over and said in a very low voice, "Promise me you're not going to make a scene no matter what." I Promise I won't react with a yell." "My brother's name is Orochimaru Uchida." she then leaned away from me. Leaving me in my head Screaming but all that physical showing is my mouth wide open and all that came out was a squeak of what your joking right?

I'm not joking Orochimaru is my brother and Itachi is my cousin. I wanted to pass out when she said that Itachi was her cousin. She opened up a locket of the entire group Deidra, Kabuto, Itachi, Orochimaru and a few others that I didn't recognize. I asked her Who's the woman standing next to Orochimaru and the other two girls standing on the left of Sasori. She said the woman is Amaiyo his wife, I said stunned. "Orochimaru has a wife?" "Don't talk bad about my family." she said with a threatening voice. The other two are my triplet sisters Kagesu and Kira. I asked, "what happened to the tree guy and Tobi." She had a scowl on her face that sent chills all over my body and said, Stop comparing my family to the fictional Akats'ki you see on Naruto." I said sorry but this seems to be exactly like Naruto even my own village is like the leaf village and your families name is Orochimaru and Itachi so I mean it's kind of hard not to think of Naruto with so many similarities. She said True you sure act like Naruto quite a bit even got the hotheadedness and determination of him not to mention the dumb things I over heard your friends told me about you." I bent the spoon with my thumb I was getting mad and said, well I bet that phone number you gave me is a fake isn't it?" She replied no it's my real phone number. I tended to forget about this conversation as the day went on and I was focused on winning the gold medal. Well we didn't we got Bronze instead. So the ride home was long I slept most of the time.

When I got home I tried the phone number and well it was her and I eventually fell in love with her. after 4 months of letters and phone calls I learned a great deal about the Akats'ki That Sasha Uchida her mother had given birth to Orochimaru at an young age and when she was 30 she gave birth to the triplets. Charles France's father died while in the line of duty and that Charles Uchida and his wife Sasha Uchida were legendary during their time in the forest ninja history and still are because of a unique Jutsu her father was known to have. Clear chakra which allowed him to do things that normal chakra couldn't do. How I describe it is basically like the force in star wars. It's so malleable and it's clear like glass but flows like water. Her mother Sasha was the only ninja of her kind to wield all 5 chakra natures. Both of these abilities went to Frances who is now called Furansu.

After a few months our relationship was discovered by her brother went on a short shouting rant but Amaiyo and Furansu both said that if he does anything to me he'll have to answer to them both he then calmed down. Itachi well he just gave me the father-like lecture that sent chills down my spine. He isn't that bad but still ended up being the very few people that I was scared of. I then found out that each person of this Akats'ki has their own special place Sasori or his real name is Cedrick he was what I call the builder, his profession is to build gadgets and tools you can say that he's the smith of the family, Then Deidra or Adam he's the demolition expert also fire work maker he's the one to come if you want something big to be destroyed. Kabuto or Jason he's the families Doctor along with nurse Kira. Kagesu she's the diva of the family and is quite lecherous and always starting something with Furansu. Amaiyo She's the cook and mother-like to the triplets, Itachi a loner and quite fickle about people going into his room. Even Furansu has to ask permission and they are very close to each other. Even though Itachi is her cousin she looks up to him as a father figure. Orochimaru the so called head of the family is just a big talker but he's like the reverse me intimidating on the outside but a soft bunny inside. His real name is Orochimaru Reuben Uchida. I busted a gut laughing when I found that out. He also has a pet snake a 21 foot boa and a 2 foot green mamba. The Akats'ki of the real world is just a normal dis-functional family.

**chapter 5: Graduation **

Sunday May 15, 2011. Was a very eventful day. It was my 18th birthday and I was graduating from High School. My family along with Furansu and her family came to see me and Aaron graduate. I walked down to the seat like a serious person, no smile and so mature, of course that was all an act. But for my favorite 2nd grade teacher Mrs Hays she fell for it, and a few of my piers but that's all I fooled. Later that day Furansu came over to my house and she took me on a nature walk in my forest where she had a Surprise gift for me. She disappeared and i found her about 10 minutes later on a picnic blanket wearing nothing but a smile that's all I'm writing of that. In the evening my Grandparents along with Furansu and I went to Red lobster to celebrate even further. After that lovely meal we took Furansu home, and went home ourselves. And I slept like I was the King of the world.

The next week Furansu and I met each other every Sunday from then on she went to church with us and stayed over for a few hours to play games and do a bit of training. Mostly we played video games.

The next month was a sorrowful month when her grandfather died I was there at the funeral to comfort her. I wasn't crying because I didn't know him that well but I did end up making a fool out of myself when I was pushed by someone when the preacher asked if there was anyone that would like to say a few words well I said, "Though I didn't know him very well at all and I can't speak that deeply about missing him." "What I can say is that, even though he has moved on from this world." "He'll forever live on in our hearts because memories never fade or die." If I were to stop there this would be a perfect line but I went on to say one more sentence. "Funerals are not supposed to be a depressing dark time it's to remember the good things that he did in life it's where families gather and share the stories of the person who had passed. Like a family gathering even death can not tear a family apart but bring them together." Furansu's relatives did not appreciate my honesty or my words of enlightenment. Her stepfather Larry wasn't pleased at all if looks could kill there would of been a double funeral Furansu just buried her face in her hand in shame for knowing me. Orochimaru remarked The Hyuga idiot struck again and it was Kira who defended me and Orochimaru said sarcastically, "The Hyuga Uchiha curse has saved Neji yet again." Amaiyo pinched Orochimaru for saying that. It was most of her second family that thought my words were thoughtful but her primary family shunned me for a few weeks but I didn't care for them very much. Furansu along with her secondary family we're hiding the fact that they're ninja.


End file.
